Ninja Art: Roar! REMASTERED
by AkiaRewritten
Summary: Ninja Art: Roar! has finally been revisited! After finding a mysterious book in the Heartfilia library, Team Natsu finds themselves stuck in Konoha, a fantastical land with ninjas! They have all been separated, but can fate bring them back together to save Konoha and Fiore? What will happen when they team up with these new allies?
1. These Books are made for Reading

**_Hello guys, it's wonderful to be back here. I recently recalled a long fanfiction I made back in 2016 at the peak of my fanfiction writing days. I figured I would revisit the series and update it to tell a better story. Some elements will be lost and some elements will be gained. Let's get started!_**

Lucy stood outside of her childhood home; a somber look plastered her face and the bouquet of roses in her arms felt ten times heavier. Behind her, Natsu waited patiently for Lucy to grieve. Natsu has felt the pain of losing a parent and he knew the only thing he could do to help Lucy was to be with her right now.

She could not cry. It's not that she did not want to, and you better believe she did, but crying would not change things. Lucy had to live with the memories now and the memories would pull her through this, not the tears.

Lucy approached the gravestones. They had been covered with moss from a severe lack of care in these past couple of months, especially her mother's.

"Lucy," Natsu said, finally speaking up. "Do you want to walk around the estate one more time?" Lucy looked up at the house in front of her. Truth be told, she thought she would never see it again. After the ordeal with Phantom Lord, Lucy was ready to leave this chapter of her life behind her.

However, this was a symbol of her father's success and her father was gone now. The least that Lucy could do for _both _of her parents was to take a trip down memory lane.

The first place they visited was the Heartfilia's library. Over ten thousand books sat on the shelves and there were six floors overall in that one room. Lucy was only interested in one spot though, she referred to it as her mother's section because that's were all of her books were.

Her mother's collection was filled with books with brown spines and golden ink. These were her books over celestial spirits; they made up the majority of her collection. However, there was one book that stood out to Lucy and Natsu. It was a large book with a blue spine and metallic silver ink. It was apparently a gift from a Heartfilia business associate's wife to her mother.

Natsu asked, "What's up with the strange book? It's kinda creepy looking." Before Lucy could even protest, Natsu took the book off the shelf and opened it.

A red magic circle appeared before Lucy and Natsu's head. Lucy yelled, "Natsu, what the heck did you do!?" A bolt of black lightning struck down from the magic circles. Lucy and Natsu were gone and the only thing left in their place was the giant blue book.


	2. I Was Once, Maybe, Perhaps, a Chunin

A drop of water fell on Lucy's face which was followed by several more. Her hands were bound together by... something. If she had to guess, it was probably rope.

She whispered softly, "Natsu...". There was no response. She was alone. Her surroundings were a mystery as well. The room she was in was pitch black. The only sound was the water dripping against the floor.

Lucy stretched her hand at a painful and awkward angle to reach her keys, but nothing was there; not even her whip. Somebody must have taken them once they tied her up.

Lucy fumbled with the ropes for several minutes, but the knot was too strong. It needed to be cut, but there was nothing around to cut it with to Lucy's knowledge.

In the distance, Lucy could hear a clicking noise. It gradually became louder and louder as time went by. Finally, all at once, the clicking stopped.

A bright light illuminated Lucy's surroundings. She was in a cell and standing on the other side of the cell door was a man with grey hair and circular glasses.

"Hello Lucy," said the stranger. "We thought you would never show up."

Gray still did not understand why Erza, Levy, and Gajeel decided to follow him. The only reason he was going to the estate was to make Lucy and Natsu come back to the guild.

"It should not be long now," Erza said. "By the time we climb back down the mountain, it will be sunset." She adjusted the strap on her backpack so casually that you would almost forget that she was carrying two times her body weight.

"Those two have been gone for two weeks," Gray pointed out. "They should have been back by now."

Gajeel looked down at the estate. From this distance, he could barely see it, but he still had a bad feeling. He said, "You guys may want to stick close to each other. There is a dark presence about that estate."

Levy covered her mouth in shock. "Do you think something bad happened to Lucy and Natsu?" She asked. Gajeel could not lie to her, but he could not give her a straight answer either.

Gajeel said, "There's only one way to find out." He took the lead with the rest of the group following closely behind.


End file.
